


Memories of That Summer

by Hyliangirl19



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyliangirl19/pseuds/Hyliangirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written from Sheik's Point of view,Sheik remembers the last summer he ever spent with Y/N,Sheik is not Princess Zelda in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of That Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing a Sheik/reader story.

Sheik remembers every second he spent with Y/N,he didn't like remembering you because it was too painful for him.

 

The last summer he ever got to spend with her,he remembered your beautiful E/C eyes and her wonderful H/L H/C,you were his girl and you loved him and he also loved you.

 

"Sheik Sheik over here c'mon" Y/N said cheerfully smiling and running.

 

Sheik laughed and said "Alright I am coming darling" Sheik looked at you catching up to you and holding your hand in his.

 

You smiled and sat down on the soft grass,he kissed your forehead softly and hugged you gently.

 

"Mmm S Sheik I love you so much" you looked down and blushed,hiding your face from him.

 

"My dearest Y/N don't look down,you are so cute,you are so beautiful." He smiled at you and patted you on the head. You looked up at him still blushing and smiling,he offered his hand to you and kissed your hand. "Y/N I want to marry you and never let you go or lose you" he said passionately. "Don't worry Sheik I am not going anywhere anytime soon" Sheik never wanted to lose you,but then that fateful day came Ganondorf and his henchmen raided Kakariko Village,they killed Women,Children,Men and then you. You put more of a fight though although you were scared,you stood up bravely against Ganondorf,to no avail you fell weak to his blade he stabbed you in the side of your stomach,but you didn't die so he left you bleeding,it was painful you couldn't at all move so all you could do was lay there. You cried painfully "Sheik I am so sorry I love you so much, but I can no longer go on,I know I promised that I wasn't going anywhere but I'm sorry" you started to drift away slowly. "Y/N Y/N Y/N where are you?" Sheik said determined to find you. Sheik found you and you were dying slowly and painfully,he ran over to you lifting you up and crying over you."Please Y/N PLEASE NO YOU CAN'T LEAVE,why why you I can't......" Sheik stopped speaking he couldn't speak anymore."Sheik I am sorry I am so sorry my dear, I tried to fight against Ganon I failed though I love you so much" you smiled."No my dearest you did your best you are so beautiful,I love you and I don't want to lose you" he said lovingly then kissing you passionately,he stopped kissing you and you breathed your last breath.It was raining and he was crying over you he held your body in his hands,he closed your eyes and kissed your forehead. "I love you Y/N I always will no matter what,you showed me that life can be beautiful and wonderful,I will always remember memories of that summer for the rest of my life,Thank You so much Y/N" he kissed you one last time. Sheik never liked remembering that summer,the last summer he spent with his true love,any memory of you hurt him,any mention of you hurt him.


End file.
